Ballotin de chocolats noirs à la liqueur de framboise
by Realgya
Summary: C'est Noël ! Un moment important pour Jeanne qui va recevoir un joli cadeau.


**Ballotin de chocolats noirs à la liqueur de framboise**

 **Notes :** Joyeux Noël à tous ! Petit texte dans l'esprit de Noël écrit il y a quelques jours. Dédié à Rain (car quand j'écris en PoV Jeanne c'est presque toujours dédié à Rain (sauf les RJ)). Passez tous de joyeuses fêtes !

 **Personnage :** Jeanne

* * *

\- Ton thé, Marco, lui dit-elle gentiment en lui tendant la tasse.

Son tuteur l'attrape sans lâcher le Shaman King des yeux. Hao se contente de lui sourire, de ce sourire moqueur et insupportable qu'il arbore toujours quand il trouve quelque chose « petit ».

Apparemment, quand Marco leur avait dit d'aller porter de l'amour à Hao, c'était un peu mais pas trop. Mais Jeanne a toujours été dans l'excès. Et puis aimer, c'est ce que Dieu encourage à faire de mieux.

\- Vous vous joindrez à nous pour Noël, n'est-ce pas ? demande Marco.

\- Hao ne pourra pas venir mais je serai là, bien évidemment. J'ai prévu de faire une bûche de Noël !

Elle passe sous silence que c'est Tamao qui lui a appris. Penser à la japonaise de l'autre côté de la Terre, c'est douloureux.

\- Si ça vous fait plaisir Seigneur Maiden, je serai ravi de la goûter, répond Marco.

Sa voix est enthousiaste et il ne la dissuade pas de cuisiner, progrès. Mais ses yeux restent figés sur Hao.

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a entre eux. Qu'il puisse ne pas être à ses côtés pour Noël, il trouve cela inconcevable ; Jeanne trouve cela normal. Un roi doit d'abord s'occuper de son peuple.

Mais pour Jeanne, Marco aurait voulu quelqu'un qui se serait d'abord occupé d'elle. Quelqu'un qui aurait mûri, projeté et vieilli à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui lui aurait donné des enfants et l'aurait chéri plus que sa propre vie. Pas un fantôme sans vie qui apparaîtrait de temps en temps tant qu'il ne se serait pas lassé.

Jeanne n'a pas l'impression d'avoir renoncé à son futur en choisissant Hao. Certes elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants, certes ils n'achèteraient jamais une maison ensemble, ni ne vivraient leur quotidien comme un couple normal. En fait, Jeanne ne savait pas ce qu'ils feraient. Elle n'arrivait pas à se projeter. Ne savait pas où ils allaient. Mais ils y allaient. Ensemble.

Hao, c'était celui qui la prenait dans ses bras quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait aux Niles. C'était celui qui lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était du passé, que ce qui comptait, c'était celle qu'elle voulait être aujourd'hui et demain. Jamais il ne lui disait qu'en plus, les Niles en question allaient très bien et que Khafre allait devenir papa. Ce n'était pas ce qui comptait.

Hao, c'était celui qui démontait point par point toutes ses croyances et les fondements de sa religion, pour finir par lui dire que « mais bon, c'est quand même l'amour qui m'a sauvé ». Qu'il l'admette ainsi, qu'il se déshabille de son arrogance pour en parler sans pudeur devant elle, cela touchait Jeanne comme rien d'autre ne le pouvait.

Hao, c'était le premier à se moquer de ses pâtisseries ratées, mais aussi le premier à goûter toutes ses créations culinaires. Même celles dont l'odeur fort étrange laissait penser à du poison et dont les bords étaient clairement calcinés, à tel point que Jeanne avait voulu immédiatement les jeter.

Il était aussi celui qu'elle enrobait de son amour, quand il se sentait seul et qu'il échouait tout naturellement devant sa porte. Elle chantait alors doucement, en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en parsemant son front de baiser pour le rassurer. Non, elle le lui promettait, elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Sauf s'il voulait de nouveau tuer tout le monde. Ou s'il lui volait son goûter. Ou s'il tâchait de nouveau ses robes. Ou s'il essayait encore de remplacer ses shampoings par un colorant vert fluo.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression, lui demandait-il parfois, de passer à côté de quelque chose en restant avec moi ?

\- Non, lui répondait-elle invariablement. J'aurai l'impression de rater quelque chose en étant loin de toi.

« Et ne t'avise pas de renoncer à moi pour mon bonheur ou je ne sais quoi », lui était parfois ajouté si ce n'était pas à elle qu'il posait la question.

Jeanne ne disait rien de tel. Elle n'avait pas tant l'impression que cela que d'autres lui avaient dicté ce qu'elle devait faire. On lui avait toujours proposé une voie et elle avait choisi de son propre chef de la suivre ou non. Elle aurait pu juger meilleur pour les X-laws de n'assister qu'en spectateurs au Shaman Fight. Elle aurait pu préférer épargner les Niles, quitte à montrer un signe de faiblesse. Elle aurait pu refuser d'aider Yoh et ne pas ressusciter Ren. C'était ce qu'on lui avait conseillé, après tout.

Jeanne avait toujours eu le choix. Si elle avait des regrets, c'était de ne pas avoir fait le bon.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu pour le repas Marco ? veut-elle savoir.

\- Des cailles farcies au foie gras. Mais Meene veut des coquilles St Jacques. Du coup rien de définitif pour l'instant.

Jeanne sourit.

Marco finit par détourner son attention de Hao. Comme s'il ne la méritait plus.

\- Lyserg ne sera pas là, il passe les fêtes avec Mathilda.

\- Je m'en doutais, répond Jeanne.

Surtout ne pas y penser.

…

Noël arrive et repart dans un tourbillon d'étoiles, de rires et de papiers dorés. Ça met du baume au cœur à Jeanne. Malgré ce qu'elle peut dire, Hao lui manque.

Quand il arrive comme prévu le 26 au soir avec son grand sourire satisfait, Jeanne sent des ailes lui pousser dans le dos.

\- Entre, lui dit-elle en le tirant dans son appartement.

Le père Noël détecteur de mouvement dans son entrée se déclenche et se met à chanter « Vive le vent ».

\- C'est joli, toutes tes décorations, lâche-t-il d'un air nonchalant en s'approchant du sapin rouge et doré.

\- Je les ai mises un peu tard, confie Jeanne. J'avais égaré mon carton de décorations. Mais du coup je vais les laisser jusqu'en janvier !

Hao pousse un petit soupir, tout en examinant sa crèche de Noël. Au Japon, toutes les décorations doivent déjà avoir été rangées.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, s'exclame-t-il en faisant volte-face et en tapant dans ses mains.

Un énorme paquet faisant la moitié de la taille du sapin en hauteur et presque le double en largeur apparaît au milieu du salon.

\- Moi aussi, réagit aussitôt Jeanne en songeant aux billets d'avion pour le Japon qu'elle leur a réservés.

Quoi offrir sinon au Shaman King ? La question était épineuse et la majorité des idées avaient déjà été consommées.

\- Moi d'abord, exige Hao.

\- D'accord, mais pas avant le dessert.

Jeanne a toujours été intransigeante sur cette règle.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre le dessert.

La jeune femme l'ignore et va chercher les toasts de saumon dans la cuisine.

\- Jeanne, l'appelle Hao alors qu'elle reparaît avec le plat. Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre le dessert.

Elle s'apprête à se moquer mais croise son regard et s'arrête. Le doute l'envahit.

Il a l'air sérieux, pas juste impatient.

\- Hao… qu'est-ce que tu m'offres ?

\- Ça ma chère, à toi de le découvrir, sourit-il diaboliquement en s'effaçant devant le paquet gigantesque.

Papier bleu nuit, étoiles dorées, un classique, rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

Jeanne lui adresse un regard inquiet mais lui se contente de rigoler. La jeune femme attrape un couteau sur la table mais il le lui vole des mains.

\- Il suffit de défaire le nœud et ça va s'ouvrir tout seul.

Alors, guère rassurée mais très curieuse, Jeanne tire sur le beau nœud doré qui trône sur le dessus du paquet, et aussitôt le papier étoilé mais aussi le carton dessous s'ouvrent en fleur pour révéler leur contenu.

Jeanne écarquille les yeux, sans manquer de noter les ricanements de Hao derrière elle.

Devant elle se tient Tamao, assise à genoux, bâillonnée et pieds liés, tout aussi étonnée qu'elle.

La japonaise aperçoit Hao et ses yeux virent à l'orage. Jeanne se dépêche de récupérer le couteau des mains du roi pour libérer sa dulcinée.

Finalement, ses billets d'avion ne seront d'aucune utilité.


End file.
